The School Project
by Digital-Princess
Summary: Joe and Kimberly get stuck with the doll school project-_-unluckilly,Sora thinks the baby is for real!!
1. Default Chapter

~*~The School Project~*~  
Me and my "Joe-ly" fics =p, By the way, this one is about an school project...and since I like the idea that I got for it, it is likely to VERY SOON be continued...well, hope you like it, here it goes!!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
~*~The School Project~*~by Digital_Princess  
  
It was an school day like any other, but the Digi-Destined were about to be assigned a project for the "Human Growth and Development" class, which consisted in taking care of a doll, pretending it was a son or a daughter. The teacher was naming the "parents" that she had already picked herself to avoid trouble. "Next pair: Noriko and Takato" (is NOT that Takato!) the 16 years old pair stepped to the front of the class to receive a little girl doll ."Next pair, and the one I know is going to get a very good grade,: Joe and Kimberly!" the teacher said, as both of them didn't knew whether to argue or to be happy. Kimberly, who was listening to a CD she had burned herself on her computer.   
  
  
"Cause now I'm stronger than yesterday,  
  
Now it's nothing but my way,  
  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more…  
  
I, I'm stronger!"  
  
Kimberly sang along, even though it was almost impossible to hear her singing, but as soon as the teacher said her name, she hid the CD player, and started to pretend she was reading. "Madison and Kido, will you come here?" the teacher asked them. They got up and walked over to the teacher "Okay, .you two will be doing this project together. Let me see...yes! Okay ,your parents signed, so here it is!"  
  
After all the couples receive their "children" their teacher said, "I'm going to explain the project more clearly."   
  
Kimberly took the doll, which was a girl, to her seat and sat down along with Joe as they learned the details of their project. After school, they decided that they where going to get an A+ on this project, despite their misgivings about it...  
  
"But it is stupid!" she complained.   
  
"I see it as useless too, but those are the teacher's orders, not ours!"   
  
"Yeah...Hey! What if we take turns having the doll at our homes, divide up the Matrimonial Problems and Story list and ask our parents about those! It is an A+ guaranteed!" Kimberly suggested, smiling at Joe.  
  
"But that's cheating! We can't do that!" he said, worried.  
  
"Really, Joe, do you think the teach' will know? Never!" she exclaimed, laughing.  
  
He had to admit she was right, but what if they forgot a little detail and the teacher noticed? He definitely wanted to do this project the way the teacher told them to, but was it because of the grade...or because of the excuse to be with her this project provided?   
  
"She will never know! I promise! Please..."she said, linking their arms and giving him one of those innocent looks, that was known to be able to convince anyone to do what she wanted.  
  
"One of your puppy dog looks is NOT going to work! We are going to DO this project!"   
  
"Oh, okay, but don't get used to it! Next time we do what I say, okay?"  
  
He just laughed...  
  
***Wheeeeeee!...this story is in chapters too, sorry! I PROMISE I'll complete them faster than I'm trying to with others…  
  
Anatra the Beta's Note: Yay! We've fixed the first chapter. MUCH better now huh? XD Now review or I shall bash your head in with a stick! :P  
  
Kimberly's note:Hi Anatra!thanks for fixing it!!^_^ 


	2. The School Project,chapter two

~*~The School Project~*~chapter two  
Hello again!!!!!did you really liked the first part that much to be here or are you just bored???well,here's the second part!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*~The School Project~*~chapter two  
  
Once in Kimberly's house,they explained the situation to Ms.Madison (Kim's mom)"Well,I guess you could take care of it,as you are suposed to."she sugested "What a sugestion mom!"Kimberly said sarcaticly,as she headed up to her room and waved good-by to Joe "See you tomorrow!!!"she said merrily.Next day,they where arguing over the doll's name  
"SHE IS GONNA BE KATE!!!DO YOU GET IT?KA-TE!!!"Kimberly argued "I don't think so Madison!I like the name Brittany!" and so they argued,just when Tai and Sora where going in front of Kimberly's window (the window of the living,where the arguement takes place)and they heard half the chat "O.K.,it's suposed to be our baby,so we need to pick the name between us two"Sora heard Kimberly said "NoOoO!Tai,you gotta hear this!"Sora told him,she explained her version of the story,when she finished..."UNBELIEVABLE!!!!!!!!NO WAY!!!!"Tai said "Are you sure she said that?,Sora,maybe you heard wrong...I really don't think it could had happened!" "YES!she was talking about picking a name for it!"Sora explained.That night,Sora couldn't sleep "My best friend...I trully can't believe it...butI need to start to help her..."Sora thought.  
  
During a ral deal of time(3 months),Sora thought Kimberly actually WAS gonna have a baby,she and Tai had decided to keep it secret until the parents decided to tell the news themselves,Joe and Kimberly got an A+ on the project and their lifes returned to normal...ecept fro the fact that someone was planing a baby shower!!!!!!(weEeEell,I know is stupid,but THAT is what will add the fun to the fic)"A BABY????????????"Mimi said when she recieved Sora's invitation to the party .until all the digidestined where invited ***AUTHOR'S NOTE:Yes,yes,I know those party are done when the woman is nine months pregnant,and you are asking if Sora still hadn't noticed the fact that Kimberly was as skinny as she was when she discovered this,what hapened is that the project was fro the end of school,and Kimberly has been out of the country in vacations sisnce she was "3 months pregnant"(he!funny way to fix that little error that would had ruined the fic)now she was suposed to be...7 months!!(=P)ENDS AUTHOR'S NOTE***,when Kimberly got to Sora's house,she saw the lights where turned off,as she turned them on,all the digidestined,. (ecept Joe,who still hadn't came back from his own vacations)started to congratulate her,but she grew tired of it and..."WAHT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?????WHAT'S ALL THIS FOR????"She asked "To celebrate that you're gonna have a baby!!!"Mimi squealed "My little cousin!!!well,the son or dauther of my cousin that is."Kari said inocently "WHAT????????WHO TOLD YOU ALL THAT?"Kimberly asked "Aren't you and Joe gonna have have a baby?"Izzy asked "NO!!!WHO TOLD YOU GUYS THAT?"Kimberly asked,with her checks as red as tomatoes"Well,I heard you once deciding the baby's name with him,you said that since it was both of your's,you had to dfecide the name between you two..."Sora explained "We where talking about a school project Sora!we where suposed to take care of a doll pretending it was our daugther!!!how could you had thoght I would had been hiding something like that fro so much time!!!!if it did hapened,which never will,of course..."Kimberly asked "YOU WHERE IN A SCHOOL PROJECT???????OH NO!!!!"Sora said,and then she fainted.  
  
  
************THE END***********  
*Hey!!!!I trully hope you had fun reading this!!!when the idea came to me,I thought it was going to do a pretty funny and educative fic,the lesson thsi fic gives???huuummm,that'll be:never do a babyshower before asking the woman if she REALLY is pregnanat!!LOL,CYA all!!!!  
  
~*~Digital_Princess~*~ 


End file.
